<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Alone by MaraboshiSakurazuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103304">Never Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraboshiSakurazuka/pseuds/MaraboshiSakurazuka'>MaraboshiSakurazuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraboshiSakurazuka/pseuds/MaraboshiSakurazuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His fingers traces the X engraved on the medallion while detecting the mixture of alloys made into the heirloom medallion. Only remembering blue eyes making him feel as if he is in the depths of an ocean, glossy red lips like the colour of dark cherry and tasting like one oddly. He looked to his left and gazed upon the owner of such features now in deep sleep, who looked paler than he remembered. He rubbed his left thumb onto the left knuckles of sleeping person, named Charles Xavier. Erik leans his head against the headboard of the king size bed as he continues to gaze upon his mate.</p>
<p> "Charles, whether you like it or not. We are in this together and I will not have you run away again just to protect my family, myself and your closed heart. I lost my loved ones and I will not have it repeated, not when I am still breathing," he thought to himself. He then petted gently the warm forehead of his mate rousing Charles from his rest. </p>
<p>He felt warmth on his person, a gentleness that gave familiarity of that fateful night, changing his course of life. Words whispered in his mind that he will be never be released despite his wishes, a deep purred like melody voice resonate his heart. He bleary open his eyes, squinted his eyes shut due to the pain stabbing him with his veins throbbed against his skin now sensitive to every touch onto him. </p>
<p>A warm hand that he felt on his forehead now moved to his scalp, giving him the sense of relief with a sigh. A scent wafts into his nostrils and he furrows his eyebrows, eyes still closed, he recognised this scent. Trying again, he blinked open his eyes and widen to see the last person he wants to meet. </p>
<p>Failed to jostled away due to heavy limbs, a throbbing migraine and with a precious load he is carrying in him. "Leave!" he croaked weakly, while tearing away the heat source furnaces his fingers. </p>
<p>With dismay, his inner self howls in distress of heat loss from its alpha. His eyes betrayed him with tears while trying to stuff up his inner self with anger. "Go away!" he sobbed, he was able to move to stand only for him to have his knees collapsed and having to scramble on grabbing to prevent him front first onto the smooth black granite floor.</p>
<p>He was saved from  that possible outcome with Erik holding tightly onto his right elbow in time. </p>
<p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"  he mentally screamed to Erik, despite wearing inhibitor, who only winced but refused to release his hold on Charles. </p>
<p>Erik shakes his head to rid the ringing sound rattling his brain with electron signal ricocheting of the command trying to force him to let go of his omega. </p>
<p>"Charles, be reasonable. I am not here to hurt or threatened you. I am here to fufil my duties as your alpha to look after you and our unborn child. No! Stop struggling, you are going hurt yourself! "</p>
<p>Charles struggled violently as Erik hold firmly onto the wrist, while cupping his right palm to Charles's left side to look at him but Charles refused stubbornly to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>"You will not deny this proclaim that I am the father of our child in you. Your mother and your sister told me everything, your inheritance and your abuse. Charles! Please! Just calm down!" he stamped down of  going feral on his alpha instincts when he saw the wild panic and fatigue in his mate. </p>
<p>Despite the strong struggle his omega is making, he managed to manoeuvre himself to sit on the floor, hug Charles tightly with tucking the omega face near his scent glands by his neck as well as getting his mate clamped gently between his bent knees and laid his back against the side of bed. </p>
<p>"Charles….. Shhhh… Charles...Calm down…Charles… You are going to hurt not just yourself, you are going to hurt your child… I can't… lose…" he took a deep shaking breath in and out as he stroked the brown soft waves and trying not to drown in his past where he survive the accident but not his first wife and unborn child. </p>
<p>Charles however was able to see it through Erik's memory of the accident; possibility Erik dropped his defences or the feelings of guilt and despair flooded out upon that particular memory. </p>
<p>He sobbed as he stopped his struggling and felt frustration, sadness as well as guilt all the same time due to his selfishness of protecting Erik's image and also his own closed heart, afraid of being hurt and abuse due to his experience with his step father. </p>
<p>And then the weight of everything that happened to him since his omega mother married his stepfather, the verbal abuse on him as well as his siblings and the abuse of his older step brother trying to shield Charles from Kurt's physical blows. </p>
<p>Finally of that fateful night, the time his heat came suddenly due to Kurt's greediness of getting a hold the inheritance left by his father by drugging his drink with placebo medicine before coming to party with  a formal need to wear a masquerade mask and Erik saving him from getting more future abuse from Kurt's selected husband of choice but at the same time, sealing his fate of being Erik's omega had finally dropped on him, blaming himself for the fate that was forced onto his alpha without his choice. </p>
<p>But what Charles doesn't realised that Erik would do it again to save Charles from the abuse he had suffered after he heard from the omega's maternal side. </p>
<p>Tears flows freely before the the dam breaks through, as he sobbed and wails together with Erik crying silently as he, too let go of the grief bottled in him, never letting himself a chance to do it as he delved into his duties as a royal monarch of his people in order not to show any weaknesses of himself after the funeral of his beta wife and unborn child. </p>
<p>Tears fall from his grey blue eyes that are closed while he stroked through the soft brown curly locks of his omega as his mother did to him when he had nightmares during his childhood, trying his best to calm his chosen omega. </p>
<p>Seeing Charles that night, his bright baby blue eyes sad,despite his facial features hidden behind a fancy navy blue with gold decor trimmings masquerade mask, digging his  into the depths of his soul and heart reminding himself, losing in despair and mourning the loss of his wife and unborn child in a so called freak accident.  </p>
<p>"I promise that I will not break your heart or your trust. Please," he lifted Charles's chin gently so as he will face his alpha and soon to be husband, his eyes blotchy red and hot from crying, his eyes still flowing tears.</p>
<p> "Don't sacrifice your own feelings for others, just let your friends, your family, my family and me be your support. Charles, my blue eye cherub. Listen to what I know that you are never alone in this. Never alone, alright?" Erik pleaded with his lips pulling up a hopeful smile and his eyes tearing lightly while stroking with his fingers on Charles's cheekbones blushing red due to distress and a slight fever due to his pregnancy.</p>
<p>The omega just nodded his head shakily and tucked himself further into Erik's form embrace and soft warmth, while trying hard to calm himself down. He still sobbed softly, as his insecurities still haunted his mind and heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony came in quietly to check in of the new mated pair, and found them cuddling as well as asleep, to his point of view, rather uncomfortably at the foot of the bed facing the windows panels of his tower. </p>
<p>Huffing, he decided whether to wake them or not only to have his decision taken away by Loki who followed in his quest to check on his patient. </p>
<p>Using his seidr, he floated the couple onto the bed, covered them up to their shoulders with the blanket already on the bed.  </p>
<p>Hushing his blood brother, "It is either this way or disturbing the new found peace between Erik and his soon to be consort. Besides, I am concerned and invested in the health welfare of my patient since you put me in charge of looking after Charles's health issues due to the fact I am the only available person as you say on Migard; OB/Gyn certified which how you found out, is beyond me. Come now, leave them be and get to your other projects ready, your mate is rather adamant and also frustrated that you seemed to be delaying the need of meeting your SI board committee. Augh!" </p>
<p>Loki grimacing as he grumbles being burdened with another task of herding his husband's boss in even though this is not what he signed up for and that he had other important tasks being assigned to him by Pepper and Odin. </p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes and followed the Prince Consort of Asgard, knowing better that out talked Loki. </p>
<p>"If the board doesn't consists of bald and overzealous greedy old people who just can't accept the pace of future that sees to be zooming past them, then I would be on time but till they get their heads outta of their arse for being so crooked, I have very right to make them irritated just as they did to me". </p>
<p>Tony huffed rather frustrated and looking bored, earning him a slap on the back of his head from Loki who is frowning and his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance which Tony grumbles while rubbing the soreness starting to throb. </p>
<p>The door sliding close and all is quiet, Erik cracked his eyes slightly but with dregs of fatigue still draping his whole body. He turned to door and sighed with a small smile bemused by Charles's childhood friend. He then turned back to see his mate's current condition, which he is satisfied to see that the omega is still asleep. </p>
<p>He stroked the side of Charles's face with his fingers which Charles just sighed unconsciously and tucked further into Erik's embrace. Erik lightly kissed his forehead before placing his own against it. Smiling to himself, he placed his hand on Charles's now against the growing swell holding their growing child. "You are never alone, Charles. As I am now not alone, I guessed this is what it means to have a fated soul mate, as described by Mama." He whispered and drifted to sleep once once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>